


Zero Point Five Percent Chance

by Cefhclwords



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Appendicitis, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Sickfic, loopy Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cefhclwords/pseuds/Cefhclwords
Summary: Eric wakes up after getting his appendix removed maybe a little scared and confused.Dele is there for him."How sure are you that I’m not dying” Eric’s words are slurred and heavy, eyes unfocused as he stares at Dele, pupils were blown out from the sedatives still running through him"Based on the prompt:  “If I did anything right in my life, it was falling in love with you.”





	Zero Point Five Percent Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Read more and request at my tumblr by the same name: cefhclwords :) <3 hope you enjoy this! x

“How sure are you that I’m not dying” Eric’s words are slurred and heavy, eyes unfocused as he stares at Dele, pupils were blown out from the sedatives still running through him.

“I’m pretty sure, if I had to put a number on it I’d give it a nine? A nine point five?” Dele said softly, hand squeezing Eric's hand firmly.

He was glad that the cannula attached to his drip was set up on his other arm. Dele was always nervous about those things, scared of getting pulled out somehow or getting knocked in a way that damaged the skin on the back of his hand.

“That’s still like a zero-” Eric cut himself of with a small yawn before smacking his lips softly, tongue dragging over the back of his teeth as he tried to get the moisture back in his mouth. Felt like it was full of thick cotton.

“A zero point five percent chance that I’ll be dead” Eric said, mouth flat and serious as he gazed at Dele, eyebrows pinched together in earnest concern.

Dele leant forward and brushed a few kisses along that strong brow, so serious, so worried. 

Dele trailed his kisses down over Eric’s cheek, to his mouth, pressing three soft little kisses over his dry lips. They were chapped and his breath a bit stale, but the physical affection was needed none the less.

Dele kept his face close, resting his head on the pillow by Eric’s. He was pretty much on the bed at this point, sat on the chair but the bed had been levelled at the perfect height so that he could stretch across and share the pillow with Eric.

“So worried, don’t you trust me?” He asked, voice low and warm. 

“Think I’d let them get away with not taking care of my boy?” he questioned to assure Eric, kissing him again quickly before he pulled back.

He sat up and used the hand not tangled his Eric’s to draw lazy patterns over his buzzed hair, eyes watching Eric’s expression soften.

“Course I trust you” Eric mumbled, eyes sincere as he gazed at Dele, “but I dunno I feel so weird and they gave me all that stuff never had that before. And my stomach hurts” Eric rambled, words a bit difficult to decipher.

Dele sighed, wishing he could ease the anxiety Eric was feeling, knowing he’d had a confusing, awful day and just needed some rest.

Eric’s nasty stomach ache had turned into a burst appendix whilst Dele was at training, coming back to ten missed calls and triple times that amount of texts.

That whole thing alone had been a nightmare, and the nausea in Dele’s stomach had only begun to settle now, having Eric safe and awake in front of him, in one piece.

Eric had only woken up fifteen minutes ago and was convinced that his body was going to fail him. They had to give him a high amount of anaesthetic to knock him out the nurse had said, he’s been tricky to get down since he was such a big guy.

So he’d be confused and fuzzy for a while, she explained, a lot of people cried or got emotional, she said it was kind of like being drunk, and not to worry. 

Dele had asked what he could do and she’d just smiled and said he was doing well already, holding tight to his hand, and just to reassure him, and to just got the nurse assist button if they needed anything.

Dele hadn’t excepted this, though- drunk Eric was happy and warm, giggling and bright, the life of the party, happy and loose. This Eric was sad and clingy, scared and emotional, small and needing to be taken care of.

Dele was happy to do that, be the one there for him even if it broke his heart to see him this way.

“You’ve had lots of medications baby, and they had to take your appendix out you remember so it’ll hurt a bit, but if it hurts too much tell me and I’ll let the nurse know ok?” Dele reassured him, kissing his nose.

Eric nodded in understanding “Water?” He asked then, smacking his lips once more.

Dele smiled and nodded, lifting the bottle with a straw to Eric, letting him sip at it till he pulled back.

“Want to sleep, amor?” Dele asked, loving the way Eric’s eyes went soft at the pet name. He knew Eric loved it, and he just wanted to do anything to make him feel comfortable in this cold hospital room.

“Come here” Eric asked simply, hands tugging at Dele’s, eyes already dipping in tired blinks.

Dele bit at his bottom lip, weighing up his options. “Don’t know if that’s a good idea, I don’t wanna hurt your side, you have stitches there and…” Dele trailed off.

“Please Del? What if I go to sleep and something goes wrong when I’m sleeping and no one realises” Eric whispered.

It was hard to believe Eric’s fear, his boy usually was so braved faced, but clearly, the heavy medication had made him far more vulnerable. 

But the worry made sense, especially when he’d woken up only feeling a little off this morning and now by evening, was in the hospital and had gone through surgery all within the following twelve hours.

“Alright, alright hang on” Dele placated Eric, kissing the back his hand before he stood up, kicking off his shoes.

Dele used to remote to lay the bed back, not quite flat but enough that it was comfortable to sleep.

Eric careful and slowly shuffled across the bed, only having to move a little bit to make room for Dele on his left side- leaving the fresh surgery site as far away from dele as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was cause Eric more pain.

Dele slid into the bed carefully, smiling when he felt Eric’s lips press a kiss to his shoulder. “Here” Dele said in a whisper, helping Eric to move so that he was comfortable laying on his back, Dele laying on his side, tucked into the left of Eric’s body, head resting on his chest.

“This way I can listen right here ok amor? You can sleep and I’ll make sure this heart keeps going nice and steady” Dele promised, hand resting beside his head on Eric’s chest, thumb rubbing small circles.

Eric nodded, kissing Dele’s head and whispering something so soft that Dele couldn’t make it out.

“What was that?” Dele asked, “you alright?” He followed up with it quickly.

“Yeah just. Just in case that zero point five percent is right, I just wanted to tell you that, if this was it- you know if something happens- because. Because” Eric paused for a second, licking his lips and swallowing, actions heavy and slow. “Before I went in they took my phone and I couldn’t get on to you before- you were at training you know and what if -if something happened Del if the surgery didn’t go right. I don’t know I just needed to tell you-“

Eric’s left hand squeezed where it was resting on Dele’s hip before continuing,

“If I did anything right in my life, it was falling in love with you.” Eric kisses Dele’s forehead again, “I love you. So much, you’re the best thing I’ve ever done and I was worried something would happen to me and you wouldn’t know that.” Eric said, eyes dropping into a long blink, breaths slowing, getting closer to sleep.

Dele blinked rapidly to clear the tears filling his eyes, pressing a kiss over Eric’s heart. His big stupid gorgeous heart that somehow belonged to Dele. “I love you, Eric Dier. So much” he whispered thickly, heart pounding hard in his ears. “You’re the best thing too, the best thing for me, ever” Dele confirmed, kissing Eric’s chest once more.

“Del” Eric mumbled grip loosening as the drowsiness pulled him deeper to sleep.

“sleep amour, It’s ok, I’ll be here when you wake up”

Dele promised him.

Eric finally relaxed, slipping to sleep quickly and easily, breaths heavy.

Jesus Christ. Dele was dizzy with the affection pumping thick through his veins, flushed with the intensity of Eric’s words.

The second Eric was back in good form, he was going to have trouble getting Dele off him.


End file.
